1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a improved nebulization structure with a nozzle plate, and more particularly to the nebulization structure with a nozzle plate that uses a nozzle plate and a driving element for its operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a nebulization structure is commonly used in objects such as sprayers or ink cartridges, and the nebulization structure produces high-frequency vibration waves by the principle of electron vibrations to break up the molecular structure of a solution into mist molecules.
The nebulization structure at an early stage includes a piezoelectric plate and an nebulization plate. The piezoelectric plate is installed on a side of the nebulization plate, and after an electric field is applied to the piezoelectric plate, high-frequency vibration waves are produced, so that the nebulization plate linked by the piezoelectric plate is bent or deformed to produce vibrations to break up the molecular structure of a solution into mist molecules and provide a nebulization effect to spray the mist molecules from a nozzle of the nebulization plate.
Metal can transmit vibration energy better, and the nebulization plate is made of metal. However, the metal may become elastically fatigue easily under the operation with high-speed vibrations for long, so that the metal may become embrittled, and the nebulization plate may have cracks or a low vibration effect to reduce the nebulization effect.
To overcome the problem of the nebulization plate made of metal, a nebulization plate made of a polymer is introduced. Compared with the nebulization plate made of metal, the nebulization plate made of polymer has a longer service life. Since the polymer has a loosened molecular structure and a lower vibration energy transmission effect, the nebulization effect of the nebulization plate made of polymer is lower. To overcome this drawback of the polymer, a structure plate made of metal is added. The nebulization plate is installed between the piezoelectric plate and the structure plate, and the piezoelectric plate is coupled to the structure plate from both sides directly, and the high-frequency vibration produced by the piezoelectric plate can be transmitted to the structure plate directly, and the structure plate drives the nebulization plate to vibrate and produce a nebulization effect.
However, the aforementioned design requires adding the structure plate to drive the nebulization plate to vibrate, and thus incurring a higher cost. Therefore, the inventor of the present invention simply uses a piezoelectric plate combined with a nebulization plate made of polymer to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the nebulization structure.